


Butterfly

by Pigbythesea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigbythesea/pseuds/Pigbythesea
Summary: Two different worlds. Two different backstories. Hate versus Love. Rules versus Love. How can they make new beginnings if something is pulling them out?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but i will try!

"Ms. Minatozaki, your father just called and he asked if you don't jave any schedules for tonight"

"Well, this is my only schedule for today, right?" She asked her manager first

"Yup, you will be done at 3:30 pm" her manager answered back

"You heard him" Sana answered her secretary, finally her make up is done so she stood up and went to het her phone

"Why? Why my father asked that to you?" She then asked her secretary

"Ahh, he said she wanted to invite you for a dinner with some of his closest friends" 

Sana rolled her eyes. 

"Closest friends..tsk.. but he will definitely let me introduced myself to some random guy from the other companies out there"

"Ohh Sana!" Her manager suddenly exclaimed  
"Why?"

"Seriously? Those guys are hot, rich, powerful and handsome, they are definitely perfect for you!" 

Sana sighed

She sits down in the sofa inside the make up room

"Geez, they are all creeps! Yeah they are handsome, rich, powerful etc but eww a big no!" Sana amswered her manager back

"Eh why?"  
"The first one, remember,that one who is the son of a logistic company CEO?

Her manager nods

"Geez, he's definitely inlove with himself, like geez every second he will brag that he has this nice cars, nice outfits... urgh!" She then rolled her eyes

"That's really a big no!" Her manager then laughed

"The 2nd one? His attitude stinks! He's okay but when I asked him about charities he said to me that he will not waste any of his money to poor people! I definitely slap him hard in his face that day!"

"Ohh deserve!" Her manager claps hard

Sana just laughed 

"The recent one? Its just 1 week ago right?"

"Ohh the athletic son of the CEO of a telecommunications company?"

"Yeah! His name is..."

"Don't continue saying his name, he deserve to be forgotten" Sana rolled her eyes to the 3rd time again

"Why?" 

"Well, who knows that his young and innocent look can be deceiving, geez i caught him in the club, kissing two different girls"

"Eww, what a waste and a trash! So tell your father already that you are done with his set ups for you!" Her manager suggested 

Sana sighed

"You know i really want to but seeing him smile for a while is worthy so i guess i will just go and well i just wish it to be better tonight" Sana answered

"Ms. Minatozaki it's your time to shoot now" one of the pictorial crew told them

"Okay okay" Her manager answered 

"I just wish for a better person to come into your life, Sana. You're a sweetheart and everyone knows that, you deserve better" her manager said to her before they went outside

Sana just smiled. She really wish to find someone. Her other half

***

Sana was now in her condo unit. She finished her photoshoot early and she decided to just go home straight.

Her unit was cozy with an overview of the city lights and a perfect space for her own.

Its from her own money because she didn't want to just asked her dad and be spoiled. She wants ro work hard for herself

She sat down in her couch and removes her shoes and wear her fluffly slippers

She lazily lays herself and opens her phone

She looked at her Instagram and she looked at the comments from her recent post. 

Some are bad and some are good

Well, haters are always there.

She sighed.

She closes her phone and she stood up to get food from her fridge

When she opened it, she sighed again.. 

"Well i think i have to go to the groceries tomorrow"

She just get a salad bowl from her fridge and she heats it so she can eat. 

While eating, her phone rang and it was her dad

"Yes dad?"

"You comong tonight?" Her dad says on the other line

"Yup" 

"Yes! Well see you at 7:30! I will send you my driver to pick you up okay?" 

"Yes dad"

"Dress nicely!" Her father said before he hang the phone

"Geez.. why i just can't wear hoodies and pants!" She exclaimed

Her phone bells again and its a text notification from her group of besties

"Someone just bumped on my car and just ran away! What a day! - Nayeon"

"You okay? - Momo"

"Oh the rabbit is mad! - Mina"

"Geez Mina, show some concerns please and yes im alright - Nayeon"

"Did you see the face?- Me"

"Nah! But to tell you honestly, i think its a girl, she looked at me for a second before she left - Nayeon"

"Hahaha geez that means you froze a little bit by that person stare- Mina"

"Mina! - Nayeon"

"Do you remember something about that person? - Sana"

"Hey guys, I am at the meeting sorry I can't reply at all but i will catch up later - Jihyo"

"Listen carefully Ms. Park - Momo"

"Well, the only thing that i remember from that person is her eyes. Like it has so much hidden emotions in it. Her stare is very mysterious! - Nayeon"

"Wow that's a great detail! - Momo"

"You sure you okay? - Sana"

"I guess she's not, right Nayeon - Mina"

"Nayeon?- Momo"

"Im Nayeon! - Sana"

"She left us unread, maybe she got into deep thinking - Sana"

"Well, i guess so. Ohh im gonna fixed myself up its already 5:30 - Sana"

"Another date are you? - Mina"

"Yup - Sana"

"Geez goodluck! - Momo"

"Bye -Sana"

Sana put her phone down and she washes her dish before deciding to got to shower and fix herself

After 30 minutes showering, Sana dries her hair first and went to her closet

"Geez, i just pick whatever i want." She said to herself

She picked a white blouse and a black slacks with and she decided to put on a blazer and she decided to wear a closed toe pumps. 

She puts on her make up amd fixed her hair a little. 

She then gets her purse and put her wallet, phone and some stuffs on it and she went to her living room to wait for her father's driver.

"Ms. Minatozaki, im already here" her father's driver texted so she sighed and stood up and went down from her unit. 

"Another day" she said to herself.


	2. Butterfly 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language but i will try!

"What happened to the right side of the car Mr. Lim?" Sana asked her dad's trusted driver when she noticed that there is a big scratch in the right door. 

"Ahh, a motorcycle rider scratches it, I tried to follow it so that person can pay but I noticed that there are 3 black cars chasing after it. Luckily, I decided to just ignore the scratch cause in a few second, one car crashes and explodes in the highway." 

The driver opens the door for Sana and he got in the driver's seat and he immediately leave so they can't be late

"It's good you didn't got stucked in a traffic Mr." Sana says to him with a worried look

"Thank you Ms. Sana"

"Geez, just Sana is fine Mr., you know me very well now and my family" 

"Hahaha it's just.."the driver just sighed since he can't argue with Sana. He knows he can't win to this intelligent girl.

"Okay. Sana" 

"Good. I will just tell dad about that. Don't worry or unless he will never notice it. He is always on his phone recently" Sana said now with a sad expression on her face. 

Mr. Saito noticed it but it is better if Sana will know the reason from her father. 

"Don't overthink Sana, it will be alright" 

Sana was confused by the answer but she just nodded to him. 

"Did you met the guy that my Father will introduce to me?" Sana now asked their driver

"Why Sana?"

"Im just curious"

"Well you just wait"

"Oh cmon Mr. Saito please" Sana playfully asked the driver 

"Nope. Just wait"

Sana pouted "unfair!" She shouted

Their driver just laughed. 

"Just give it a try Sana and if it didn't work you know im just following you" Mr. Saito smiled to Sana with assurance

"Yup, you're our hero driver!" Sana happily exclaimed

****

"Alpha someone is coming!" 

Alpha immediately pushed the button on her belt and it pulled her up. She pushed a button on her suit and she became invisible. 

The door opens and one man in suit sits down on the office chair. He noticed that one of the exclusive folder was in his table. He looked around but he saw nothing and all the windows are closed. He just ignored it and he putted it back inside of his drawer. He then turned his laptop on and he opened a secret file on it

While he was doing that, Alpha was carefully examining the man below. She smirked when the man opened his laptop

"Lucky me and you Alpha, we will finish this mission immediately since i will not hack his laptop anymore" Primo says on her through her earpiece. 

Alpha just smirked

Suddenly the door burst open

"Sir we have a problem! Someone saw one of our workers dead!"

The man stood up angrily and shouted

"Find the intruders now!" 

He went with his guard outside leaving his laptop open ready for the Alpha. 

Alpha immediately goes down from the ceiling

"My hips hurt, geez!" She exclaimed

"You go faster!" Primo shouted at her

"Yup i got this"

She inserted a chip to his laptop and she copied all the secret files to it. 

After 3 minutes she pulled it out and she inserted another one

"Primo do it now"

Primo immediately send copies of virus files on the laptop 

Suddenly the door opens and the man was shocked to see someon on his office

"Intruder!" He shouted

Immediately he pulled out his gun and fired at Alpha 

Alpha dodges the bullet but one hits her cheeks. 

"Shit!" She cursed

"No cursing but faster! Uno and A is here now!" 

She looked for a better escape route and the only thing she found was to jump off through the window

She run towards the window and the man continues to shoot at her

She jumped outside 

"Ouch!" She groaned

But she gets up immediately when she heard more footsteps coming towards her direction.

She saw a motorcycle nearby and she run towards it. 

"Team I will just meet you at the port, did you receive the file?" Alpha commanded while riding the motorcycle to get away from the enemies 

"Yes! I will send it now to the headquarters!"

"A? Call for some backups now"

"Okay!" 

"How was Uno?" Alpha asked the team

"You dwarf let's just finish this mission. Geez why did I lose in rock-paper-scissors between you, me and A?" Uno complained. 

"Better luck...." before Alpha managed to finish her sentence a gunshots was already following her

She cursed 

"Geez this stupid jerks!"

She just went faster than before. 

She looked at the mirror and she counted

"1,2,3.. 3 cars, geez 3 vs. 1"

"Better for you" Uno said to her

"Shut up you yoda!"

Primo and A just laughed 

Alpha went to the highway and she used the opportunity to escape by the cars

She zigzagged all through the cars. She bumped into some and she's sorry but her life is much more important right now

The 3 cars still follows her so she thinks about some plan

"Need some help?" A asked her

Alpha smirked when she saw their car Alpha nodded 

A trailer truck was ahead so Alpha signaled 

"I will go to the side of the truck, the other car is now near. Shoot two the glass of the truck."

A nodded

Alpha wemt faster and she saw one of the car was nearly behind her now

A noticed that the driver was a little bit sleepy so she smirked

She then pulled the trigger and she perfectly hitted the side mirror making the driver shocked and he went swaying making the big vehicle loses it balance 

Alpha noticed it so she went more faster and the timimg was perfect.

She got out before the truck loses it balance and crushes the car that follows her.

"2 more but were almost in the pier"

When she arrived one of the enemies fired and her wheels got burst making her slid 

She hits herself on a container making her groan again

"You think you can escape?!" The man shouted at her while pointing a gun.

"You are dead!"

Alpha just smirked

The man got mad so he kicked her at the stomach

Alpha spits blood but she smirked more

"I guess its time for you to go to jail"

Suddenly police sirens surrounds the group

"Put your gun down!" The police shouted

The man's guard immediately puts their gun down and they kneel

Alpha stood up

But the leader is tough

He pointed the gun more at Alpha

"Im gonna kill you"

Alpha smirked

She immediately holds the gun and twisted his arms..

The man yelled loud from his pain 

He immediately kneels down. 

The police went to them and they immediately put handcuffs on him. 

When the scene is done, Alpha went inside their car

"Let's go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments?


	3. 3

"Welcome back team Hyacinth, congratulations on finishing your mission"

Another agent called Light greeted them when they finally arrived on their secret base headquarters. 

"Thanks Light, where is your team by the way?" Alpha asked her while they are now walking in the hallway

"Im about to go there but Commander wants to see you so he let me pass the message first" 

Alpha looked at Uno

Light immediately went to Uno's side and she checked the bruises and some cuts on her face

"I guess Im just gonna put some ointment on your face and clean the wounds" she say to Uno

Uno just nodded

"Just go to commander now, I will be okay" Uno assures them

The rest of the group nodded 

"Let's go now" Primo suggested and they started to walk away

"Can we suggest to Commander to let us have a week vacation?" A boringly suggested to the two

"Yeah! Like seriously we need it. We've been in job for 3 days straight for that case!" Primo added

Alpha just shrugged them off

"Hey, i know you are tired also, just suggest it. We all need it! In fact, were the most skilled in this company!" Primo says with her head high

A just nodded 

Meanwhile, Alpha stopped on her tracks making the other two bumped on her back

"Were also weak in some point Primo, don't pull yourself up. We might be the best but we can lose also" Alpha calmly answered her team member.

A sighed 

"Well, i guess Alpha says the truth" then she scratches her nape

Primo just roll her eyes but yeah she also agrees with Alpha. She didn't think about that. 

Not to long they arrived at the Commander's office. Alpha knocked on the door

The door automatically opens and the girls went in

"Commander!" They all salute first

"At ease!" 

The team went to the chairs and waited for their commander

"Congratulations on your succes on the mission"

"What will happen to that jerk?" A asked

"Where's Uno?" He asked first

"On the medical team, she's been beaten a little"

"You use her as a distraction?"

"Yup, she can manage that" Primo answers 

"Well, to answer you A, that jerk was now in the jail with cases like Murder, Cybercrime and Drug related cases. He will be taken to the high imprisonment where high ranking criminals are taken and guarded"

"Well, better for him." Alpha says

Suddenly, Uno entered the room and she saluted first before taking a sit besides Alpha

"I see they totally used you as a distraction" their commander teases her

Uno just roll her eyes making everyone laughed out loud

"Since you have succeeded in your mission, im gonna give you a break starting tomorrow" their commander says to them making the 4 girls smile

"Yes! How many days?" Primo asked

"A week is only I can give since you have to do some researching and train some new agents after your vacation, is that okay?!" 

The group stood up and salutes 

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Okay now dismiss, take some rest now" the commander dismissed them

When they are heading towards their respective rooms, Primo and A was planning what they will do for the one week vacation they were given

While Alpha and Uno is just casually talking

"I guess they will suggest we can go to the bar tomorrow since its been a while" Uno guessed

"Well, yeah, its been a while." Alpha nodded

"Alpha! Uno!" Primo suddenly puts her arms to their shoulder

"Geez, this is hard!" She teases Alpha

Alpha immediately elbowed Primo making her go "aww" 

"So yeah im gonna tell, me and A will go to the bar tomorrow you two want to come?" 

Uno and Alpha looked at each other. 

"Im in" Uno answers "I guess i will look more badass with this cuts and bruises" 

A laughed "you looked like you become a punching bag Uno!" 

Uno stared at her making A hide behind Primo

Primo just laughed 

"How bout you Alpha?"

They finally arrived at Alpha's door 

Alpha puts her code before she opens her door and she answers 

"Let me see" and she closes the door

The 3 just shrughed it off and they went to theor respective rooms. 

"Im gonna text you just tomorrow" Primo said before she walks inside her room.


	4. 4

"How was your date?" Sana's father asked her when she got home

Sana closes the door behind her and she just smiled

"Is that smile means he's okay?" Her dad says

"Why are you still awake? You have meeting tomorrow right?" Sana asked her father back

"Yes i do but i want to wait for you" her father insisted

Sana went to the kitchen area and Mr. Minatozaki keeps on following her

Sana finally sits down on the high chair first before she faced her father 

"He's nice" that's the only thing she says 

"And..?"

"He's nice, that's it" Sana then sips another from her glass of water

"Seriously that's it?" Her father confusingly asked her back

"Yup." 

Sana then stood up and she put the glass on the sink and washes it

"Im gonna go to my bed now Pa" she said to her father

But before she can leave Mr. Minatozaki called her

"Sana?"

Sana faced her Father again 

"Yep?"

Her father sighed

"Im sorry" her Father finally says 

Sana stared at her father confused by his words

"Why?"

"Im pushing you to find someone, you know im getting old and im afraid that i might now be able to see you get married or just have a boyfriend" 

Sana sighed

"Even girlfriend is now okay for me. Im just worried that what if one day i will be gone like whose gonna take care of you?" Her father continues

Sana walked to where her father is standing

She held his hands and let him look at her

"Pa, im okay, i can handle myself now. All those things who have taught me since i was a kid, it was still here in my mind and heart just please don't say that you might be gone one day, it.." Sana sighed, tears are forming in her eyes, "it breaks my heart. If mom is here she will definitely punch you already"

"Im sorry, i miss your brother and your mother so much now" her Father says to her

Sana just hugged him 

"I love you dear" her father says to her while hugging her back

"I love you too papa" 

"Im gonna go to bed now" Sana now walking away 

"Why you didn't go to your condominium by the way?" Her father asked

"Well, I know you are waiting and he sends me home, i dont want him to now where i live" she answered 

"You will gonna date him?" 

"Well let us see Papa" she just plainly answered

Her father nodded and she walks away and went to her room in their house

They just live now in a one floor house only since her mother and brother died already. Its just a perfect home for the two and when she lives in her place, she feels secured and safe for her father. They are now currently living with 3 maids and 4 bodyguards. 

When she got inside her room she immediately removes her shoes and lays on her bed

She closes her eyes for a minute before she sits down and look at her phone

The guy a while ago texted her

"I hope you enjoy the dinner, please sleep well. I enjoyed your company. See you again soon. Goodnight - Mark" 

Sana sighed she just replied thank you and goodnight to him before she open her Instagram account

She read some comments on her latest post and she rolled her eyes to some.

"Well, haters are just there lurking like a lion" 

She dropped her phone in her side and she stood up. Time for her to get shower

She get some pajamas on her closet and went inside the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, she was done and she is now drying her hair up

Her phone beeps

She look at it and read the message from her girls

"Sana, how was the date? - Nayeon"

"Yeahh! Is he handsome? Is he nice? Is he tall? Most importantly does he treated you well?? - Momo"

Sana laughed at Momo's text

"Tell us - Mina"

Sana replied

"Yup he is nice actually, he is a gentleman to be honest - Sana"

"Ohh that's nice what is his name? - mina"

"Mark Tuan - sana"

"Mark Tuan? The son of your dad's bestfriend, the CEO of Royalty Logistics Company? - Nayeon"

"Ohh he is also in modeling Sana, you mught get a chance to work with him! - Momo"

"Yup and i didn't know he is also a model - Sana"

"Well now you know - Mina"

"Do you have schedule tomorrow? - Nayeon"

"Gonna ask my manager, why? - sana"

"If none, we decided to go to the bar tomorrow night. Jennie invited me actually she will be with Lisa - Nayeon"

"I will just text you tomorrow - Sana"

"Ohh please you need that Sana, you need a break - Momo"

"I agree with Momo, dont over work yourself Satang - Mina"

"Yup yup, i know girls, well im gonna sleep now - Sana"

"Okay sleepwell Satang! - Mina"

"I will just finish signing this last 2 documents then ill sleep. Goodnight girls - Nayeon"

"Well, goodnight - Momo"

Sana turned off her phone afterwards. 

She went to her bed now and put her phone on her side

She looked at the picture of her whole family hanging on her wall

She smiled 

"I miss you two" she says before she fixed herself and turned her lampshade off to sleep.


	5. 05

Sana was now staring at her ceiling. She woke up around 7 am and its around 7:15. 

Her phone buzzes and when she checked it, it was from Mark. 

She just read it and puts her phone down again. 

It was just a simple goodmorning text from him

She then remembered what her friends said to her so she gets her phone and texted her manager if she has schedules today

Luckily, she doesn't have any so she smiled

"Rest!" She says to herself

A knock from her door made her get up from her bed

"Yes?" She shouts

"Ms. Sana, breakfast is ready, you're father is waiting for you" their trusted family maid answered back

"Okay, be there about 2 or 3 minutes!" 

She then went to her bathroom and fixed herself. 

After she's done she went to their dining area where she was greeted by her father

"Morning Sana"

"Morning Papa" she smiled

She then sits down and get some foods. 

Their breakfast are simple ham,eggs,bacon and fried rice

"How wad your sleep?" Her dad asked her

"Good, i have no schedule for today but later I will go with my friends" she answers

"Ohh good, just say hi to them for me, you know I miss them also" her dad says

Sana just smiled back. 

"You have early work?" She now asked her dad

"Yup, I will have a meeting with the Tan engineering company again" 

"Ohh, are they bugging you again to sell the land mom has?" 

"Yes, you know we can't since that's where your mom wants you to have your own house and family" her dad says

"I know dad"

"I'll talk to them and if not this will be going to the court" 

Sana puts her hand on the top of her father's hand which is on the table

"Just be careful okay?" She says

Her father smiles. 

"I will go now, its almost 8 am" her father says before getting up and kissing Sana's hand

"Love you princess!" Her father shouted from the door

"Love you too Papa!" 

**  
After eating her breakfast she went to her bedroom again and takes a bath 

When she's done she saw her phone buzzing 

She picked it up and answers the call from Nayeon

"What's up? - Nayeon"

"Why? - Sana"

"Geez, why so straightforward - Nayeon"

"Chill, I know why you call - Sana"

"Are you a fortune teller now - Nayeon"

"Geez Nayeon you're too old now, you always forgot some stuffs - Sana"

"Shut up! Anyways, you good to go later - Nayeon"

"Yup, no sched - Sana"

Sana heard Nayeon squealed from the other line so she hangs it up

Nayeon immediately called her again

"You rude - Nayeon"

"Your squealed so much and it hurts - Sana"

"Why so serious Sana geez, but yeah see you later we will pick you up - Nayeon"

"What time - Sana"

"Around 7 pm - Nayeon"

"Ok, bye- Sana"

She didn't wait for Nayeon to say bye when she hanged up. 

She sighed, she went to her closet to get a comfortable clothes and dries her hair. 

"Geez, what should I do?" She says to herself

She opened her laptop to just browse some stuffs she can use in some online stores. 

"Geez, I like this shirt" she says 

She looked at the reviews first before clicking "add to cart" then looked for some stuffs again

When she got bored she turned to Netflox and browse some good movies. 

She decided to just watch the movie Half of Us.

"Geez, I really love Aster" she says while being focused on the movie. 

Suddenly, a knock from the door startled her. 

"Yup?" She shouted while she paused the movie

"Ms. Sana? You want to join to eat lunch with us?" Their trusted maid asked her

Sana went to the door and opens it. 

She nods to the maid and she went first to her bedroom again to close her laptop and went to the dining area

"Ms. Sana, let's eat" one of their maids also said to her

"Geez drop the Ms." She said to them

She went to her sit and she clapped when she saw the dish on the table

"Yes!! Fried chicken!" She happily said just like a kid

"Yup your favorite" the maid, Maria, says while smiling to the girl

"Ahhh! I miss this been busy for the past few weeks and never ate in my condominium, were always outside!" Sana says while pouting

"Hahaha, let's just eat. I know you like to dive in now" Maria says 

Sana immediately gets 2 pieces and eats it. 

It was clearly seen in her face how happy she is while eating it.

After they are done she helped washing the dishes even though the other maids didn't let her but she insisted.

When they are done she thanks them and went back to her room to continue her movie marathon until she needs to prepare

***

Sana's phone buzzed and she suddenly wakes up. She didn't know she fell asleep. 

She looked at her phone and it's already 5:30 so she stretched and stands up from her bed to prepare

She opened her closet to see what she can wear

"Geez, why it is so hard to choose what to wear!" She sighed

After going throungh her wardrobe she just finally chooses a black slip dress and an oversized denim jacket paired with white sneakers.

She then went to her bathroom to take a bath

After 30 minutes of showering and singing inside the bathroom, Sana went to her makeup table and fixed herself

She didn't put too much make-up, she just put a little blush on and a lipstick, fixing her eyelashes and eyebrows then fixed her hair to have some little waves on it and she's done. 

She then changed her clothes. 

She then sits on her bed when she heard her Father outside so she went to say hi to him

"Hi Papa! How was work?" She asked

"Oh, hi Sana" her father answered

Sana noticed that something is wrong with her Father based on his facial expression 

"Anything wrong Papa?" She asked

Her Father just shakes his head 

"Ohh nothing, nothing, just tired. So much work today" he just answered

Sana just nods. 

"Take some rest now Papa" she says to him

"Yup, you going now?"

"Im just waiting for them" 

"Okay, take care and have fun! Love you!" Her father said to her then hugged her

Sana hugged him back

"Love you too Papa" she says

Her Father then went to his office 

Not too long, her phone buzzed and its a text from Momo that says that they are there. 

Sana then said goodbye to the maids and she went outside 

Outside was a Mercedes-Benz CLS Class.

She knocked and the door opened revealing the three other girls on their party outfit. 

"Leggo!" Nayeon shouted when Sana already buckled up

"Where are we going?" Sana asked the girls

"To that new bar. Jihyo says it just opened last week" Mina answered while driving. 

"Where's Jihyo by the way?" She asked

"She's there already, she knows the owner so she reserved us a private room upstairs" Momo says while browsing a good song on her phone

"Yahh, I wonder if there's a good looking person I can dance to tonight" Nayeon says while smirking

Sana laughed

"Geez, Nayeon were just arriving and that's what you already think about!" Mina says to Nayeon

"Yahh! You introvert penguin just shut up! I will bet you will be the first one to meet someone there!" Nayeon fired back

"Hahaha, that will be a big imagination Nayeon" Momo answers 

"Geez, let us see!" Nayeon says

Sana just laughed. She just thinks that maybe if Nayeon's words will come true it will be a big miracle..

**

"Girls!" Jihyo shouted and even the noise is too loud they easily heard her 

"Geez, im anazed Jihyo's voice is still loud!" Momo says to the 3

They went to Jihyo and hugged the girl

"Let's go to our room" 

They followed Jihyo and they went upstairs where there are 5 private rooms 

They went inside to room number 3 

They can still what is happening downstairs because there is a clear glass on the front part of the room

"You know the owner?" Nayeon asked Jihyo

"Yup" 

"How?" Sana asked

"We're good friends" Jihyo answers with a smile

"Friends..." Nayeon just rolled her eyes

Jihyo just ignored Nayeon and proceeds to order a drink

"How was work?" Mina asked the girls

"Tiring"

"Boring"

"So much stuffs are happening amd i hate it" 

"I know right?!" 

Their drinks arrived so they started to have some fun

***  
"I'll just go to the bathroom" Sana excused herself

"I'll come with you" Mina stands up to follow Sana

The other girls just nodded. 

Sana and Mina finally found the bathroom and they both went inside

Mina was the first one to be done, suddenly a girl went inside and washes her hands 

The two eyes met each other 

The other girl smiles to her making Mina smiled back

"You enjoying?" The other girl asked

"Yup" Mina amswered

"Good, you with your friends?" The other girl asked again while wiping also some stains from her shirt

"Yup, you?" Mina asked, she's done drying her hands amd just waiting for Sana

"Yup, they make this mess" the other says while pointing to her shirt

"Well, clumsy friemds are they?" Mina asked

The other girl is now drying her hands

"My name is Dahyun by the way, and yes my friends are really clumsy" the other girls, Dahyun, says to her with a bright smile

"Mina"

"Nice name, you waiting for someone?" Dahyun asked

Before Mina can answer her back Sana, who is just secretly listening to the two, opened the cubicle door making Mina surprised

"Uhmm excuse me I will just wash my hands" Sana playfully said to them

After Sana is done she dried her hands and offered her hands to Dahyun

"Sana, Mina's friend" Sana says with a smile

"Minatozaki Sana right?" Dahyun asked "Im a fan" Dahyun says while shaking hands with Sana

Mina reacted, she then pulled Sana's hands away from Dahyun and smiled to the other girl

"Sana! I think they are waiting for us!" Mina says 

Sana just laughed while Dahyun scratches her head

Mina blushed on what she did 

"Ahhh were going now" She said 

Mina pulled Sana but before they can go outside Dahyun asked Mina's number 

Mina was shocked

Sana just shakes her head

"We-we just met, I-i dont want to give my number to anyone I just met" Mina answered

A disappointing face was seen on Dahyun's face

"Well, i guess, i wish to see you around" Dahyun amswered, sadness was clearly seem to her

Sana just shakes her head in disappointment

Mina the pulled Sana outside

"Geez Mina that's an opportunity!" Sana says to her

Mina removed her hands on Sana amd face her

"She's a stranger"

Sana nodded

"But she seems nice" 

Mina shakes her head

"Nope, i don't trust now easily" Mina says to her

Sana just rolled her eyes

"Geez she's cute to let go" Sana says to her

"Then go get her" Mina says

"You sure?" Sana teasingly asked back

Mina looked at Sana with her dagger eyes 

Sama just laughed

"Then why you didn't let her know your number?

"Again, she's a stranger and if we meet again someday I'll guess I will give it to her" Mina says

"What if not?"

"Then it is not" Mina answered back

Sana just shrugged it. 

She knows it will be impossible.

While the two is heading to their room, a guy suddenly walks besides them and the other guy put his arms around Sana's waist

"Hi" the creepy guy says

Sana tried to remove his arms but he is too strong

"Get your arms off me!" She firmly said

Sana looked at Mina and she was also struggling with the other guy

"You want to have fun, I can give you some" the guy whispered to her ears making Sana uncomfortable.

She tried to removed his arms again but the grip got stronger

"MINA!" she shouted to the other guy who is trying to kiss Mina

"Don't be a baby,i know you want to have some fun" the guy smirked 

Sana and Mina continues to struggled while they being dragged outside the bar

"HELP!" they both shouted

"Geez, shut your mouth!" The guy said to them

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" they both continued to shout but it seems that there is no one in that area outside

Suddenly someone throws a stone to the guy

"Who's there!?" He shouted but no one is amswering

He turned back and continues to drag Sana to their car

Another stone was thrown at him

"Show yourself!" He shouted, he let the other guy hold Sana too while he looked for the culprit who throw stone to him

"Show yourself you bastard!" 

A girl showed up, hiding behind one car

"You?! Ha!" The guy pointed while laughing

"You messed up you little girl or do you want to join the party?" He mockingly shouted to the girl

Suddenly another girl shouted from a far and runs to the scene

"What are you-" 

"Dahyun!!"

Dahyun looked behind the man and sees Mina struggling with the other man's grip

"Mina!" She shouted

"Let go of them!" She madly shouted to the creeps

"Hahaha" the man laughed "well you think you can fight me?" The man mocked the two

Dahyun closes her eyes, she's mad, really mad

"Chaeyoung, you take this guy, I'll take the other one"

Chaeyoung just nodded. 

"Well, okay"


	6. Chapter 6

The man smirks when he saw Chaeyoung and Dahyun will fight him

"I'll take care of this bastard" Chaeyoung says to Dahyun

Dahyun nodded and runs toward the other man.

Chaeyoung was just standing and staring at the guy

"Better run now kid, you will just lose" the man says to her 

"Tss. As if" Chaeyoung answers 

The man got man so he punched Chae on her face

Chaeyoung spits out some blood and she smirks

"Not that bad" 

The man got really pissed off so he attacked

He was about to throw another punch on Chaeyoung's face when she blocked it making the man surprised by the girl's strength 

Chaeyoung pushed him back

The man run towards her and throw some punches but Chaeyoung dodges it all

She fin an opportunity to knock him off when the guy punches towards her, she held his arm and throws a straight punch to his nose making it bleed

The guy was mad but before he can make amove Chaeyoung jumped and make a kick and it hit him hard making him fall amd lost his consciousness.

Chaeyoung smirked

"Weak" she says and spits blood again 

She looked at Dahyun and the other guy but when he saw that his friend is out he immediately run away leaving the four girls alone

Dahyun immediately went to checked Mina 

"How was she?" She asked Sana who is now besides Mina 

"She just lost her consciousness" Sana replied

"I'll take her home" Dahyun insisted

Dahyun carried Mina towards her car 

Chaeyoung was just looking at them while they talk

When Dahyun got up carrying a girl, she looked at them 

"You will take her home?" She asked her friend

"Yup" then Dahyun went inside her car 

"Boss called about something in our business asap ao that's why Im looking for you" Dahyun says before she drives off

Chaeyoung just stared at Dahyun's car that she didn't notice Sana was beside her

"Thank you" Sana said to her

Chaeyoung looked at her 

Sana smiled 

Chaeyoung just nodded 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"You have other friends with you?" Chaeyoung asked

Sana just nodded

"Let's go to them now" then Chaeyoung holds Sana's hand 

Sana blushed 

***

When they got inside, Chaeyoung saw Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.

The two approached them

"Where's Dahyun?" Tzuyu asked

"Uhmm hi" Jeongyeon noticed the othe other girl

"Jeongyeon and Tzuyu by the way" then she looked at Chaeyoung "Where's dubu?" 

"Emergency" Chaeyoung answered

"What happened?" Tzuyu noticed Chaeyoung's wound

"Got into fight" then she looked at Sana

"I'll bring her back to her friends then we can leave" 

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon nodded and they followed the two

**

The 4 arrived at the room where Jihyo, Momo and Nayeon was 

Sana knocked

The door opened revealing Nayeon 

But Nayeon got stiffed when she saw Jeongyeon same as the other girl

"Sana? Where's Mina?" Jihyo asked the girl instead of Nayeon who is still shocked to see Jeongyeon 

"Who are you?" Momo asked the three

"She saved me and Mina qith her friend from some creepy guys, Mina passed out her friend send her home she insisted" Sana explained

NaJiMo hugged Sana 

"Im glad you are okay" Nayeon finally said

"Excuse me, we'll leave now" Tzuyu said

Sana faced Chaeyoung and smiled

"Thank you, please be safe" she said to Chaeyoung 

Chaeyoung just nodded

The three left the 4 girls now

***

Chaeyoung is now driving her motorcycle to the HQ 

She clicked her earbuds to talk to Jeongyeon for some details

"Primo, what's the sudden meeting about?"

Jeongyeon answered

"I don't know, Commander says its important" 

"Geez, our vacation is too short" Uno(Tzuyu) says , she's in her own car also

"Well, see you all there" Alpha says before accelerating more


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back again, please take a sit"

The commander instructed the 3 agents

"Where's Alpha?" He asked

"I don't know, she left as the same time as us" Primo answered

Suddenly the door bust open revealing the other agent, eating fries

"What? I get hungry" she said to the 4 pair of eyes looking at her when she entered

"Geez, okay take your sit now. We have something to discuss" the commander said before he gets up and clicked the slide objective presentation

"By the way, i thought we were at vacation" Uno says

The commander sighed

"I know, but your team is the only one i can put my trust on"

The 4 agent just nodded

"Geez Uno, your still unaware that we dont have permanent vacation in this job" Alpha said to Uno

Uno just shrugged

"So, again im sorry your vacation only lasted for a day. Back to the main topic"

The commander clicked the presentation

"Who knows the MS Company?"

"One of the top leading business company related to logistics and airlines, am i right?" Alpha answered

The commander nods

"Yes, you are right."

"So what's the business?" A asked

The other agents looked at the commander

"Recently, death threats are being sent by some anonymous people to the company, the reason? Unknown. The CEO, personally talked to me, he wants our help to look for the sender and also the most important part of this mission..."

The commander clicked the next page revealing a picture of a young lady

"This is his daughter, Sana, model and a charity angel"

"You want us to protect her isn't it?" Alpha asked

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh! Alpha remember the one girl you just saved with me a while ago?" A suddenly asked

Alpha just looked at her

"Seriously?! You don't remember?" 

Alpha thinks. 

"Ohh that girl with your crush right?" Alpha answered

"Yahh!don't exposed me like that!" A bursted

"That's good you have the other way to guard her" The commander said to them 

The 4 looked at him confused

"Eh?" Uno said

"Sana doesn't want any bodyguard. She didn't trust anyone who will be her bodyguard except for her dad's bodyguards"

"Why is that?" Primo asked

"An accident took place when she was still a kid, the family hired 3 bodyguards for their safety. Little did they know that those three are kidnappers. She was kidnapped and the 3 asked for ransom money. They family agreed but they informed the police. When they arrived to give the money, a commotion happened. Her brother got shot protecting her, when her brother died, her mother got sick and eventually died a few months later leaving the poor girl and her dad alone" the commander explained

"That's the reason she hates bodyguards, she feels unprotected from them, she's thinking if she can manage herself that time, her brother is still alive and her mother" 

The 3 nodded. 

"I will pass the bodyguard thingy, A can do it. She already has the connection" Alpha said

The commander sighed

"Alpha. I know you are thinking about what happened in the past again right?"

Alpha just looked at him

"You 3, dismissed. Talk how to execute this mission, Alpha we need to talk"

The 3 left the room leaving Alpha with the commander

"Alpha."

Alpha looked at him

"Your father, me and Mr. Minatozaki are actually bestfriends"

Alpha was now confused

"Your father, my brother, and me wanted to have our own agent company, we retired early for this seemingly impossible thing to do but you know how money is a big thing. We do everything to make this happened"

"When Sana's father went to visit us, he asked what are we up to, we told him everything and our problems, every since we were highschool we have this bond where he treated us like his brothers, he promised to help us when he succeeds and he did with his company. Im glad her never forgets us. Alpha, all of this. All of this dream of your father and me will never be achieved if Sana's father didn't supported us. He bought this land for this facility, he bought so many stuffs and things to make this successful. This is your father's dream and we achieved it."

Alpha sighed

"Alpha. Chaeyoung. Please just this one. The last one, do this as a gratitude for your father and for Sana's father and for me. Please just this one and I will never assign anything similar like this to you anymore" the commander, her uncle, pleaded

Chaeyoung closes her eyes. 

"Please let me think of it until tomorrow, im tired" she said before getting up and leaving. 

**

Chaeyoung is now on her room, after the talk, she went to see her friends talking about the plan. 

"How was it, you in?" Primo, Jeongyeon asked

"I'll tell you my decisions tomorrow"

She then sits down and asked

"So what's your plan?" 

"Well, Dahyun is the major point here" Uno, Tzuyu said

"You took her home right?" Chaeyoung teasingly asked Dahyun 

"Yah!" A, Dahyun shouted at her

"So?" Tzuyu asked

"Geez, yohr mouth Chaeyoung! Yes, i took her home, we talk a little and that's it" Dahyun amswered

"Okay, since you're encounter is really awkward" Jeongyeon says to Dahyun

"I will track her phone number down and get her" location and if I get it i will send it to you Dahyun and you will go for her" 

"Nice! A mission and a lovelife for Dahyun!" Chaeyoung mocking Dahyun with her words

Dahyun throws a pen on Chaeyoung making the latter laugh

"So after that?"Dahyun just continued 

"Then, if you got close, you will introduce us to her friends and boom we can get closer to them!" 

"But, it will took for a while to get closer to her" Dahyun says while scratching her neck

"Just take your time, while you do that we will secretly follow Sana and investigate for that person sending them weird stuffs" Tzuyu answered

Chaeyoung clapped making the 3 look at her

"That's why Im proud of this team!" She exclaimed 

"Think about your decisions cub" Jeongyeon says to her

Chaeyoung nodded before she dismissed the group.

She is now in her bed, still thinking

"I promised to my father thag i will do anything to make him happy and i know this will make him happy"

She then looked at one picture besides her bed

"But this mission reminds me of you"

"I miss you, whatever my decisions will be please guide me my angel" she says before putting it down

She sighed

Its late she realized, so she closes her eyes. 

"I'll just look for 3 signs tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and leave kudos!


End file.
